In The Library
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius isn't impressed when he finds Benjy trying to chat up his crush in the Library. WolfStar. Written for Quidditch League Round 3.


**Written for the Quidditch League**

**Team: Montrose Magpies**

**Position: Seeker**

**Prompt: **Write about a third party interest in your OTP

* * *

**In The Library**

* * *

"So... You and Black have been spending a lot of time together lately..." Benjy Fenwick said.

Remus glanced up from his Transfiguration assignment. "We've always spent a lot of time together," he pointed out.

"No, I mean when I see you both, it's always in the company of one another," Benjy commented, taking the empty seat next to Remus.

Remus frowned slightly. That was Lily's usual seat. Where was Lily anyway?

"Yeah, it's been like that since we started, he's one of my best friends," Remus commented, turning back to his work.

"But we all have best friends, but not like you and Black, I mean, I never see you out of his company," Benjy continued.

Remus looked around for Lily. She'd tell Benjy to piss off.

Where was she?

He turned back to his assignment. The full moon had delayed him writing it, and it was due the next day. Benjy was distracting him and he didn't like distractions when he was working.

"Remus? What are you hiding?" Benjy asked impatiently.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything," Remus replied.

"So you and Black..."

"Are best friends," Remus said.

Benjy smiled at him and Remus hoped that it meant Benjy would drop it now. Was it that obvious that there was a spark between them? Neither had acted on it, but it was there. Maybe Benjy would just tire and go away.

"So you're both single?" Benjy asked.

Remus looked up sharply. "What?" He began to panic that Benjy had his sights set on Sirius. He wouldn't blame him, Sirius was gorgeous... but Benjy was pretty hot. If he asked Sirius out, Sirius might actually date him. Remus really didn't want that to happen!

"Well, I thought you and him might be... you're single, right?"

Remus turned back to his work, hoping Benjy would take the hint.

...oOo...

Twenty minutes later, Benjy was still sitting there next to him. Remus was too polite to ask him to leave when he had pulled out his own work.

"So, Hogsmeade," Benjy began, not looking up from his books.

"I'm... I'm not..."

"Remus," came an excited voice, and Remus' head lifted as he heard a chair scrape across the floor. "Thought you'd be done by now."

Sirius dropped into the empty chair and smiled at Remus.

"Hey," Benjy said, but Sirius narrowed his eyes in Benjy's direction.

"Uh, so what's happening?" Remus asked, looking curiously at Sirius.

"I came to see you, thought you'd be lonely. We saw Lily in the Common Room."

"Right..." Remus said.

"She wasn't feeling too good," Sirius said. "She felt bad leaving you here alone, so I came to brighten your day, whilst James makes Lily feel better." He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you get what I mean!"

"Unfortunately I do," Remus replied, trying not to smile. "Can you wait ten minutes? I'm almost done."

"Well, just carry on like I'm not here," Sirius said, lifting his legs onto the table, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

"Right," Benjy said, turning back to Remus. "So... like I was just saying - do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Sirius' feet hit the floor. Remus looked over at Sirius to find him leaning across the table, his eyes fixed intently on Remus.

Remus frowned. "I... I don't..."

"He can't," Sirius interrupted. "He's going with me."

"You?" Benjy asked. "He said he was single?"

"Poor Remus is confused," Sirius said. "We're dating."

"You are?" Benjy asked, doubtfully. "He seemed quite certain."

Sirius glared at him as he stood up, walking around the table to drop down next to Remus.

"Remus," he murmured, his face too close to Remus' shocked one. "You coming to Hogsmeade with me?"

Remus was speechless. He had hoped that Sirius would ask him, but was still surprised that it actually happened.

"See," Sirius said, looking past him at Benjy. "He's with me."

"He didn't even say yes," Benjy said.

"Remus, which one of us do you want to go to Hogsmeade with?" Sirius asked softly, his hand resting on Remus' on the table.

Remus looked between them. "Benjy," he began, feeling guilty for the hopeful expression on the Ravenclaw's face. "I'm really sorry, Sirius is... I'm going with Sirius."

Benjy stared at him in shock for a long moment. "You said you and him weren't together," He finally said, pushing his chair back and getting up. "Could have just told me!"

"I'm sorry," Remus said, glancing at Sirius.

Benjy stormed off and Sirius took his empty seat, taking Remus' hand again.

"So, did you just ask me because you were trying to help me out?" Remus asked.

"Well, that, and because I was planning to ask you," Sirius said. "So, do you want to go with me - on a date?"

Remus grinned. "People will talk."

"About how you managed to somehow tie down Sirius Black?" Sirius asked.

"About how I must be insane for agreeing to this," Remus corrected him.

"Insane?" Sirius pouted. "You can always say no." He made to leave, but grinned as Remus pulled him back down, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Why would I say no?" Remus asked. "I have to see what the fuss is about? Tell me - are your kisses really as good as the girls say?"

"Better," Sirius murmured. "Just you wait and see. My kisses are amazing... but that's not the only amazing thing about me!"

Remus smiled and shook his head. He turned back to his work and felt a head rest on his shoulder.

"You could have copied mine," Sirius said.

"Thanks, but I like to do this myself," Remus replied.

"Copy the end of mine and let's go for a walk, just you and me?"

"I -"

"I'll let you find out if the rumours are true or not," Sirius offered.

Remus' writing sped up. Thirty seconds later he put the quill down.

"I'm done, let's go!"

* * *

**Review Please :D**


End file.
